


Red and Green DO Look Good Together

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Hermione and Draco called their relationship quits. However, against Draco's wishes and an intervention; she is coming to the Manor for Christmas?





	Red and Green DO Look Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta as always, and an amazing Hufflepuff ghost for the help with the title <3

 

_ “But Mother!” _

 

_ “No but’s, Draco. She's coming.” _

 

Draco turned and stomped from the room. What is his mother thinking? Having Hermione here for Christmas? They had split up two months ago! Finally he reached his room; and slammed the door behind him. He paced, and wondered why  _ Hermione _ would agree to this. Is this some sort of trick of hers to get back at him? He knows things ended badly, but he's not sure he can even face her.

 

Draco flopped down on his bed, and puts his head in his hands. 

  
  


_ Flashback _

 

_ “Draco, I'm sorry. We just work so much; I feel like we have drifted apart,” Hermione said through tears. She reached for the bags she had packed. _

 

_ “Let me make it up to you. I'm nothing without you,” he pleaded. He reached to touch the young witch’s hands but she pulled away, grabbed her bags and stood up from the couch. _

 

_ “You missed our anniversary dinner! How could you not remember? I waited for you for hours. You've had so many chances.” _

 

_ “I promise I can change! We've both had a lot of things come up with work. But I'll make the time, I will.” _

 

_ “No, Draco, it's over,” and with a *pop* she was gone. _

 

_ He had seen her not even a week later, one night at The Three Broomsticks. He was on his fourth shot of firewhisky when he felt her presence. Then he smelled her familiar perfume. _

 

_ “Draco, you look like shit. Are you taking care of yourself?” he heard from beside him. _

 

_ Not bothering to look up, he downed his drink. “Not like you care,” he slurred. _

 

_ “Of course I do, you idiot. I still care, we need to get life figured out. Come on, I'll help you home.” _

 

_ She had helped him, but not in the way he wanted. When they reached his flat, he instantly tried to kiss her, grabbing her from behind. _

 

_ Pulling away, she pulled off his alcohol drenched clothes and got his pajamas on. _

 

_ “No, Draco. I'm not here for that. If I had left you there, who knows what you would have done or how you would have even gotten home. How many guys have you beat up, this week?” _

 

_ He stared at her, swaying from the alcohol. “I don't know, two or three? All I know is Krum deserved it. He can't have you, Hermione, you're mine.” _

 

_ “I'm not an object! We're split up remember? Why does it matter who I'm with? Maybe you should try it. Now I'm going home. Please take care of yourself.” _

 

_ Walking out, she shut his door, leaving a trail of her perfume, and tears in Draco's eyes. _

 

_ He had spent weeks sulking, visiting different bars, sleeping with any woman; to fill the void in his chest. He was trying to take Hermione's advice, but it didn't help. So he pushed himself further into his work, which had some great rewards, but none like he wanted. He had no one to come home and share his news to when he got his promotion. Figuring he would go grab a drink, he apparated to The Three Broomsticks, which was beginning to be an every night thing. _

 

_ “Oi Draco! The usual?” Tom, the bartender yelled. _

 

_ “Make it a double,” he answered, slipping into a booth. _

 

_ Looking around, he noticed an enchanted Christmas tree in the corner, and lights hanging from the rafters. _

 

_ “What are all the decorations for?” he asked when Tom handed him his drink. _

 

_ “It's Christmas next week. Are you that buried in your work you don't know? Gah, Hermione really done a number on you.” _

 

_ Draco gripped his glass so hard, it shattered. _

 

_ “Okay, okay, no offense.” Tom said. He flicked his wand and instantly the glass mended itself and refilled. “This one's on the house.” he added before walking away. _

 

_ Draco downed it in one big gulp. Hearing laughter, he grabbed his jacket and stood to leave. He couldn’t take the happiness. _

 

_ Walking out, he felt the cool night air hit his cheeks. Not wanting to apparate, he started his walk home, watching the snow that had begun to fall. _

 

_ The few blocks gave him time to clear his head. By the time he reached his apartment, he was ready to go to bed, and get the night over with. Walking in, he heard a rap against his window.  _

 

_ “Who in the bloody hell is owling me, at this time of night?” he wondered aloud. He made his way to his window and cracked it open, and his mother’s owl flew in shaking the snow from its wings. _

 

_ Grabbing the note from its beak, he tore it open and read: _

 

_ My dearest son, _

_   Please come to the manor tomorrow. With it being Christmas, I'd like to see you. It's been months. I heard about you and Hermione, from the Daily Prophet; at that. Why didn't you tell me? Please visit, son, I miss you. _

_ Mother _

 

_ He threw the note on the counter, shook off his boots and sauntered to his room. Collapsing on the bed, he dozed off, not ready to tell his mom what had happened. _

 

_ When he woke a few hours later, he groaned. He knew his mom would be ready to give him a good talking-to, so he took his time getting ready. He finished filling his suitcase, and grabbed his jacket and apparated away. _

 

_ His mom was waiting for him in the foyer. _

 

_ “Hi, son,” she smiled, walking over to him and wrapping him in a tight hug. _

 

_ “Hello, Mother,” he replied, returning her embrace. _

 

_ Pulling away, she sat on the oversized leather chair and gestured to the couch. _

 

_ “Not now, mother. I'm not ready,” Draco replied, making his way to the door. _

 

_ “She's coming to dinner, too, Draco. I invited her as well.” _

 

_ “Why would you do that?” Draco seethed. _

 

_ “Well for one, I had already invited her. She owled me to see if the offer was still open; her parents were going out of the country on business and she was going to be all alone.” _

 

Hearing a knock on his door, it pulls him out of his memory.

 

Getting up, he opens it and see his mother in the doorway.

 

“Draco, it will be fine,” she says as she makes her way to his bed, taking a seat.

 

He paces the room. “No, you don't understand,” he tells her.

 

“Then tell me. What happened?”

 

“Life. Work.” he replies.

 

“Well, if I know one thing, it's that you never give up. Talk to her, tell her how you feel.”

 

“I tried. She won't listen. She told me to move on.”

 

“ _ That stubborn witch. _ Well, I demand you talk to her while she’s here. At least see if there is any hope. I like the girl, and you love her. Don't let her slip away,” Narcissa says before standing and leaving Draco wondering just what he needed to do to get his witch back.

 

The day flew by in a blur. 

 

From the house elves setting up the dinner, to the smell of the food cooking away. Finally it was time for bed. Draco slowly trudged up the winding staircase, feet tired from all the running around he had done. 

 

Reaching his room, he shuts the door behind him and falls into bed,  _ not even bothering to undress _ .

 

**oOo**

 

“Mr. Malfoy, it's time to wake up,” he hears from his sleep.

 

“Five more minutes,” he grumbles, trying to roll away from the voice interrupting his sleep.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger will be here in two hours. Your mother told me to come get you.” 

 

He flicks his eyes open, and notices his house elf, Nyla, standing beside him.

 

“Oh Nyla, thank you. I'll be down in a little bit,” he tells her.

 

“Would you like any help? I can iron your suit.”

 

“No thank you, Nyla, just go make sure mother isn't pulling out her hair, please.”

 

The elf nods her head and with a *pop* she is gone.

 

“Bloody hell,” Draco shouts. “Why did she insist on her coming.”

 

He sits up, rubs his eyes, and climbs to the edge of the bed. Deciding on a shower, he slowly gets up, making his way to his bathroom. Stubbing his toe on the chair by his fireplace, he lets out a loud yelp and hobbles to the bathroom. Putting on the water, he sits on the toilet to let it warm up. He takes a deep breath of the the warm steam, going over what he's going to say to Hermione in his head. 

 

Finally, when the water is heated to his satisfaction he steps in, feeling it wash all the pain, alcohol, and tears away. 

 

“Dammit Draco, pull yourself together,” he says, slamming his fists against the shower tile. Grabbing his soap and lathering up, he decides it's time. He's either going to get Hermione back,  _ or never date again.  _

 

Running soap through his hair, he finishes washing and rinses off. Stepping out, he grabs his towel, wraps it around himself and walks into his room.

 

He is so lost in thought, he jumps when he hears a small cough.  _ Looking up, he sees her. _ She's standing in his doorway wearing a red silk dress that ends right above her knees. The top is cut into a low v showing just a peek of cleavage. It's almost skin tight, and she is wearing the black heels Draco had gotten her for… well, Draco couldn't bear to think about it. Her hair looked perfect. She had worn it down and it rested on her hips, curled to perfection. 

 

Looking into her eyes, he feels the passion bubble in his stomach.

 

“Your mom… uhh, your mom told me you'd be in here,” Hermione stammers and closes the door behind her.

 

Draco can see her cheeks reddening.

 

“What is it, Hermione? I thought we were through,” he turns away so he doesn't have to see her, so he doesn't have to face her.

 

“I don't want us to be through, Draco” she says, surprising him. “I miss you. I miss us. I thought it would help us being apart, but I want you, Draco. It's always been you.”

 

Forgetting about the dinner, his mom, everything, he turns and closes the distance between them in a flash.

 

“Are you sure? Why now?”

 

“I feel like us being apart was ruining us both. I couldn't stand to see you with another girl, I couldn't bear to think of you pleasing anyone else the way you do me. I've done a lot of thinking, and life just isn't the same. I tried to fill the hole that had developed,  _ but no one is you.” _

 

The words had no sooner escaped her lips that he was picking her up, and resting her against the wall. He looked deep into her eyes, and said, “I'm sorry. I love you with all that I am. I'll make it up to you every day for the rest of my life.” 

 

And they fell to the floor in a fury of passion and lust. 

 

_ It was a very merry Christmas after all. _


End file.
